Field
The present invention relates to the supplementation of videos, and more particularly, to a method and system for generation and playback of supplemented videos.
Related Art
Modern consumers are becoming progressively more sophisticated. As a result, individuals and companies attempting to generate interest and sales in their products are relying upon very specific target marketing to attract their desired target customers. Similarly, customers are demanding more exciting and entertaining sales methods from individuals and companies selling products. In addition, advertising has begun to be delivered on an ever-expanding number of platforms. Both individuals and companies attempting to sell products and consumers looking for more entertaining advertisements and more convenience in viewing such advertisements are finding that point of interaction devices (which will be described later) are becoming an attractive vehicle to deliver and view such advertisements and conduct business.
Video files, whether delivered to a television, computer, or a mobile device, currently allow a potential customer to view an object in the video file for purchase or receive more information. Interacting with the video files, however, can often stop the playback of the video file. In certain cases, the video file may become unstable or crash. From the potential customer's perspective, this interruption to the playback of the video file can be frustrating. When the playback of the video file is restored, the potential customer may not want or remember to purchase the object in the video file. Furthermore, the potential customer may not even resume playback of the video file. This can result in lost sales of the object in the video file.
The video files may also contain incorrect or obsolete information so that when the potential customer attempts to purchase the object, the object is not the object that the user wanted to purchase or the object is out-of-stock. In such cases, the potential customer may not only refrain from purchasing the object, but also have a strong resentment towards the merchant selling the product and/or the video producer.
To correct errors in the video files or update the video files, a video producer will have to re-generate the video including the interactive features. However, such a process is usually cumbersome and cost-prohibitive. Thus, the video producer may only be able to make few corrections and/or provide few updates to the video files. Such options are undesirable since incorrect information or other problems with the video file may reduce a popularity of the video file. This can impact any advertisement revenues the distributor receives from the video file. From a merchant's perspective, the foregoing events are problematic since it wants to sell the objects and any loss of sales can impact the commercial viability of the merchant.
Furthermore, current data collection methods and systems are inadequate for determining viewer demographics of the video file and/or a popularity of the objects located within the video file.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient method and system for generation and playback of supplemented videos which include interactive features.